


Star Wars: Galactic Legends

by Crystalias



Series: Star Wars: Galactic Legends Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalias/pseuds/Crystalias
Summary: A collection of one shot stories set throughout The Star Wars Saga, in different eras in the timeline. I am also posting this series on DeviantArt.Please note that I will only focus on events from The First Jedi, The Jedi Sith War, The Old Republic, The High Republic, The Clone Wars, The Galactic Civil War, and The New Republic (which may lead into an alternate take on The Sequel Trilogy).
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Kira Carsen/Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Owen Lars/Beru Whitesun, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars: Galactic Legends Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Family Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Defeat. The Rebellion has suffered from the ruthless counterattack by The Empire and have been driven from their base on Hoth. Luke Skywalker, who had discovered a terrible secret from Darth Vader, is recovering from his defeat at the hands of The Ruthless Sith Lord. However, despite being told the true fate of his father, the young Jedi is left with more questions than answers to his family legacy....

**THE REDEMPTION**   
**THREE YEARS AFTER THE BATTLE OF YAVIN IV**

We open with Luke walking down a hallway. He sees his teammate Wedge walking out of a training room.

Luke: Hey, Wedge!

Wedge: Luke! How are you?

Luke: I've been better.

Wedge: I heard about what happened on Bespin. The princess says you fought Vader AND lived.

Luke: Well, if by "lived" you mean "barely escaped with my life", then yeah. I have the hand to prove it.

Wedge: Ouch. Sorry.

Luke: Don't worry about it. I just need to get used to it.

Luke looks in the training room to see an aged man giving combat tips to a bunch of rookies.

Luke: Wedge, who is that?

Wedge: That is Commander Rex. He leads covert missions from time to time for The Alliance. I've worked with him before at our old base on Attalon, and he's one of our best. He might give you a few pointers.

Luke: Yeah, I think I'll do that. Thanks, Wedge, and good luck leading Rogue Squadron in my absence.

Wedge: Thank you, and good luck on your rescue mission. May The Force be with you.

Rex: Alright, men, dismissed!

Luke approaches the old war veteran, who just finished his class.

Luke: Commander Rex?

Rex: Can I help you?

Luke: My name is Luke Skywalker.

Rex is taken aback after hearing a surname he hasn't heard since before The Siege Of Mandalore.

Luke: Are you alright, Commander?

Rex: Yes. Just, old memories is all. You wouldn't be related to Anakin Skywalker, by any chance?

Luke: He was my father. Did you know him?

Rex: I've known your father since the beginning of The Clone Wars. He was one of the best Jedi to ever live, and a good friend.

Luke smiles, remembering the time Obi-Wan said the same thing about Anakin.

Luke: When did you start working with my father?

Rex: Let me think... After The First Battle Of Geonosis, I was assigned to your father's command. Our first mission was to investigate an old Republic distress call on Yavin IV. Turns out, we walked right into a trap laid out by Dooku's assassin. A Force User known as Asajj Ventress.

**YAVIN IV**   
**TWENTY ONE YEARS BEFORE THE BATTLE OF YAVIN IV**

We see Rex and Anakin staring at Asajj Ventress.

Ventress: So you're the famous Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin: I don't believe we've met.

Ventress: I'm Asajj Ventress, and I am here to rid the galaxy of your existence by order of Count Dooku.

Anakin: Stay behind me, Rex.

Rex: Understood, Commander Skywalker.

Ventress: Come, Padawan. Your fall will lead to my ascension to The Sith.

Ventress lunges towards Anakin with her lightsabers in hand, and Anakin goes on the defensive. Rex gets to a safe distance to provide support. He aims for Ventress but can't get a clear shot as the two swordsmen leap into the trees. The Clone Captain runs into the forest, while hearing the sounds of lightsabers clashing. Breathing heavily, he reaches a clearing and aims at Ventress, who has just landed before him. Anakin lands in front of Ventress but is too late to stop her from using The Force to throw Rex into the ruined temple. Anakin glares at his enemy as rain beginnings to pour out of the sky above. Hitting a rock, Rex groans in pain. Luckily, his armour softened his fall and prevented major injuries. Our Clone Captain walks down the cavern by himself.

Rex: Commander Skywalker, do you copy? Damn, signal's blocked. Guess I'll have to meet up with him.

Rex trudges on into the darkness. As he wonders around aimlessly for what feels like days, he hears a yell in the distance. Recognizing that it's Anakin, Rex sprints for a way out of his current situation. It's a full minute before he sees a beam of light. He runs towards it and is outside again. At his feet is the lightsaber of his commanding officer. Above him, he hears the scream of a woman. Acting on instinct, he runs up the side of the temple. Once he reaches the top, he sees Jedi Commander Anakin Skywalker looking down in exhaustion, clutching a wound he sustained to his left side. Rex approaches, making Anakin compose himself.

Rex: Commander Skywalker, you alright?

Anakin: Yeah, Rex. I'm good.

Rex: Where's the assassin?

Anakin: She got away before I could capture her.

Rex: Any idea where she'd go, sir?

Anakin: If what she said is true, she'll run back to Dooku with nothing but her life. Do any of our ships work?

Rex: Doubt it, but I'll try and send a distress call to General Kenobi from what we can salvage. [hands over the lightsaber] Oh, I think this is yours, Sir.

Anakin: Thanks, Rex.

PRESENT DAY

Luke: I take it you ran into the assassin again?

Rex: Oh, numerous times. Even after General Skywalker became a Jedi Knight. Last time we encountered her was on Kamino, birthplace of all The Clones. And myself.

Luke: I don't think this next question is one you'd like to hear.

Rex: Sir, I don't mind.

Luke: How bad was the war?

Rex: Comparing it to our fight against The Empire, worse. Far worse than you would want to imagine.

Rex looks down for a brief moment as he thinks about the worst thing he almost committed (Order 66).

Luke: Yet you survived.

Rex: Thanks to your father, his apprentice, and General Kenobi.

Luke: My father had an apprentice?

Rex: Yep, well into the first year of The Clone Wars. Ahsoka Tano.

Luke: I never pictured my father as the teaching type.

Rex: Oh, he didn't accept her at first but he came around. Eventually. She was one of the best Jedi at that time. In a way, they had a lot in common.

Luke: Like what?

Rex: They really hated clean up duty. However, when the was a battle to fight, they would really shine.

CRAIT  
NINETEEN YEARS BEFORE THE BATTLE OF YAVIN IV

We see a command post under CIS control fighting off an attack led by Anakin and Obi-Wan. The Battle Droids are soon joined by Air Battle Droids, catching our heroes off guard.

Air Battle Droid Commander: Concentrate fire on The Jedi.

Battle Droid: Roger roger.

Air Battle Droid Commander: Air Unit, split up and engage the enemy from behind.

The droids do just that. Not that it stops our heroes' sense of humour.

Obi-Wan: Quite the welcome we're receiving!

Anakin: Yeah, and we didn't get them anything!

Obi-Wan: Just hold them back until Ahsoka completes her part of the mission!

Anakin: Easier said than done, Master! Let's hope we're providing a good nough distraction!

The two Jedi defect every blaster bolt fired by the droids and slicing any B1 types that get close enough. Meanwhile Ahsoka, Rex, and a squad of Clones sneak into the base on the other side. Ahsoka uses one of her lightsabers to cut a hole into The Droid Facility.

Ahsoka: Ready?

Rex: Always, Commander.

With that said, the young Jedi and Clones burst in.

Battle Droid: What the-?

It then gets it's head blasted off. Ahsoka lunges and cuts down every droid at the control console.

Ahsoka: Fives, you're good to go!

Fives hooks up to the main console. Rex and the other Clones deal with the remaining droids in the complex to prevent them calling reinforcements. A Commando Droid, hanging from the ceiling, aims a blaster at Jesse's head.

Rex: Jesse, look out!

Jesse turns and shoots the droid dead.

Jesse: Thanks, Brother!

Then, two Magnaguards drop down from the ceiling. One of them shocks Jesse and bats him across the room. The other walks towards Fives and Rex, who shoot at it until Ahsoka engages it.

Magnaguard: Death to The Republic.

Ahsoka pushes it back and gets into a stance. She uses The Force to pull the first Magnaguard about to kill Jesse towards her. Then, Ahsoka attacks both of them. They come at her from both sides, aiming high and low. She blocks every attempt until they lead her into a false strike, and take the opportunity to strike her right arm and left leg. This causes her to drop her main saber and resort to using her shoto saber. Despite this, she hlds her own until they back her into a corner. puling back to finish her off, this gives Ahsoka the chance to leap over them, force pulls her main lightsaber back into her hand, and slices off their legs (and their heads for good luck). Kix arrives in through the hole in the wall and checks on Jesse

Rex: How's he look?

Kix: Depends. Jesse, can you hear what I'm saying?

Jesse: Kix, that you? The light is slowly fading.

Kix: *groan* He'll live, Rex.

Jesse: Yeah, I've been through worse.

Fives: Commander Tano, you might need to see this.

Ahsoka walks over to the console.

Ahsoka: What is it?

Fives: Nothing good. Looks like targets The Seppies are gonna strike next.

On the screen are plans for a full on invasion of Cato Neimoidia. Ahsoka activates her comm link.

Ahsoka: Master, do you read me? We have secured the inside of the facility but there's a slight problem.

Anakin: Little busy, Snips!

Ahsoka rolls her eyes and presses a button, which shuts down all the droids in and out of the facility. This causes Anakin and Obi-Wan a bit of confusion until Ahsdoka and her team walk out the front door.

Ahsoka: Still busy?

Anakin: Very funny. What did you find?

Ahsoka: The Separatists are planning an invasion on Cato Neimoidia and, going by the databanks, it's underway.

Obi-Wan: Good work, Ahsoka. You and Anakin should be able to handle that.

Anakin: What about you, Master?

Obi-Wan: I need to return to The Council. There's an important meeting about to commence and I'd prefer not to be late. May The Force be with you both.

PRESENT DAY

Rex: That was my last official mission working with her during The Clone Wars.

Luke: What happened?

Rex: The Jedi Temple was bombed and Commander Tano got framed for it after the main suspect was murdered. Your father caught the real mastermind but the damage was already done. Ahsoka left The Jedi Order because of The Council and their lack of faith in one of their own.

Luke: I can relate to that.

Rex: But then I worked with her and an old enemy to reclaim Mandalore from a Sith Lord. After that, we went our separate ways after The Rise Of The Empire and Order 66.

Luke: Order 66?

Rex: Trust me, Commander, the less you know about that the better.

Luke: Is she still alive?

Rex: Unfortunately, no. I'd like to think she is but I'm told no-one faces Darth Vader and lives to tell the tale.

Luke is about to say he did survive his encounter with Vader on Bespin but refrains.

Luke: They would be proud of what you're doing to help The Rebellion. Especially Obi-Wan and my father.

Rex: I never doubt that. Thank you, sir.

Luke: No, thank you for telling me about my father and his life.

Rex: You're welcome.

Luke: I look forward to working with you, Commander Rex.

Luke salutes to his father's loyal companion. Rex, smirks after a minute and returns the salute.

Rex: Same here, Commander Skywalker.

They go their separate ways as we fade to black.


	2. Path Of A Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace across the galaxy! It has been twenty-five years since The Battle Of Endor, and order has finally been restored to the galaxy with The New Republic bringing a new age of freedom and prosperity. Jedi Master Luke Skywalker trains the next generation of Jedi on the planet Tython with his wife Mara Jade to become the symbols of order since the days of The Old Republic. Meanwhile, Padawan Jacen Syndulla is about to undergo his final test in The Jedi Trials to prove he is ready to serve The New Republic and follow in his father's footsteps....

**TYTHON  
TWENTY-NINE YEARS AFTER THE BATTLE OF ENDOR**  
  
We open on a speeder arriving outside a cave. Luke and Mara emerge from the cave just as Jacen exits the speeder. He bows before his masters.  
  
Luke: That's not necessary, Jacen.  
  
Jacen: Sorry, old habits die hard.  
  
Luke: Before you enter the cave, I want to make sure that you are certain about undergoing the trials. Not many succeed in the first try.  
  
Jacen: I'm certain, Grand Master.  
  
Luke: Master Skywalker, your thoughts?  
  
Mara Jade: Grand Master Skywalker, Jacen has learned much from me, and I from him. He is ready for the next step into The Jedi Order.  
  
Luke: Do you have any questions?  
  
Jacen: What is inside?  
  
Luke: Only what you see and take inside with you.  
  
Jacen: Okay... Then, let's do this.  
  
Luke: Jacen Syndulla, if you pass the trial you face in the cave, you will be ready for the role of Jedi Knight. Only the sprits in the cave will let you know when you have passed or failed. Return to the temple when you are done. May The Force be with you.  
  
Mara Jade: Good luck, kid.  
  
Jacen: Thank you, Masters.  
  
Jacen enters the cave. While it is dark, he can still see the path ahead. The entrance suddenly disappears, to Jacen's amazement. Outside, Luke walks back to the temple with Mara. She looks at her husband, who is deep in thought.  
  
Mara Jade: Something on your mind?  
  
Luke: Hard to say. It's like there is a ripple in The Force but then it disappears before I can fully sense what it is.  
  
Mara Jade: So The Great Luke Skywalker has finally found his greatest weakness. Unable to sense a ripple.  
  
Luke: Ha ha.  
  
We fade back to the cave. Jacen is using his lightsaber as a way to see in the darkness. Various sounds resonate throughout the location, although they are hard to describe in the young Padawan's own words. Long story short, they are events from various points in the timeline's past and possible futures that may or may not come to pass. Suddenly, the floor colapses just below Jacen, causing him to fall into a deep cavern. He hits his head and passes out. The last image he could make out is a man in ceramonial Jedi armour. Two hours pass, and Jacen awakens beside a fire. He looks to see his saviour, a woman in her late fifties with long black hair which is showing signs of turning grey. This is the ancient Jedi Grand Master known as Satele Shan.

Satele: Welcome back to the realm of The Living, Young Padawan.

Jacen: Who are you?

Satele: Merely a guide to those that have lost their way. Many thoughts cloud your mind.

Jacen: Is this part of the test?

Satele: No, only a prelude.

Jacen tries to get up but feels pain all over his body.

Satele: You fell from a great height, Young Jedi. It would be wise to rest until you regain your strength.

Jacen: Yeah, like I haven't heard that before.

Satele: Sarcasm is not a trait a Jedi should have.

Jacen: And how would you know?

Satele uses The Force to pull a flame out of the fire and rests it in her hand. Jacen looks on in amazement and shock. Satele simply smiles at that reaction and sets the flame back in the fire. Jacen gets up and bows.

Jacen:Forgive me, Master.

Satele: You are forgiven, Young One. [using The Force to retrieve his lightsaber and a cup of herbed tea] You'll need these if you wish to be a true Jedi.

Jacen: [taking them and bowing] Thank you, Master. Any advice before I move on?

Satele smiles as she fades from his sight.

Satele: _**Don't die, and trust in your abilities and The Force.**_

Jacen walks on further into the darkness. He comes across a large room, similar in design to The Jedi Temple Of Lothal, filled with statues of some of the famous Jedi throughout history (Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cin Drallig, Plo Koon, Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Satele Shan, Kira Carson, Ahsoka Tano, Cal Kestis, and Ezra Bridger). Jacen feels a presense coming from behind him, followed by the sound of a lightsaber igniting. He turns to see a masked figure in dark green robes approach, with a blue lightsaber in his hand. Jacen pulls out his lightsaber and ignites the blade on one side and the shoto blade on the other side, getting into a stance after doing so.

Figure: So you wish to be a Jedi. Tell me, are you ready?

Jacen: Yes.

Figure: You say yes but you do so without much confidence. Show me that you're ready!

With that said, the figure engages Jacen in a duel. The figure strikes hard and fast, while Jacen counters with a barrage of parries. Backed into a corner, Jacen uses The Force to float out of the way of a killing stroke. Jacen launches towards his foe and goes on the offensive. After a stalemate, the two dulists leap back a couple of inches.

Figure: Impressive technique.

Jacen: I was taught well by my master.

Figure: True but there are still many things to learn, Jacen Syndulla.

Jacen is taken aback by the way the figure says his name, almost sounding like pride mixed with compassion. That leaves him open to be attacked. The figure knocks Jacen's lightsaber out of his hand and Force Pushes it out of reach. The figure aims his blade at The Padawan's neck.

Figure: This is the part where you surrender.

Jacen: Yeah, not while I still breathe.

Figure: Poor choice of words, Kiddo.

The figure prepares to strike but Jacen throws dirt in the figure's shrouded face. Jacen backs away out of the figure's line of sight. The figure comes around and waits intently for Jacen's next move.

Figure: I take it your master never taught you that!

Jacen: No, my uncle did! Glad it came in handy for this situation!

Figure: I expected Zeb or Sabine would teach you something like that. Probably behind your mother's back, I take it?

Jacen: How do you know my mother?

Figure: [locating Jacen's position through The Force] If you retrieve your weapon and ask nicely, I might be willing to tell you.

Suprised by that, Jacen uses The Force to retrieve his weapon and lands in front of the figure, igniting his blades as he lands. The figure quickly attacks, making our Jedi-to-be go on the defence. After blocking each blow, Jacen lures his opponent into a saberlock. Jacen, while focusing on his opponent, uses The Force to lift a boulder behind the figure and send it hurtling towards their current position. Jacen breaks the lock and leaps out of the way while the figure holds the boulder back with The Force, even though it gives Jacen an opening he needed. Jacen grabs his opponent's lightsaber and aims the blade at the back of the figure's neck.

Figure: Well done. I'm now at your mercy. Do you plan to finish me off?

Jacen contemplates it for a second but lowers the lightsaber.  
  
Jacen: No, that is not The Jedi Way.

Jacen helps his foe lift the boulder and set it beside the statues of Anakin and Ezra. They then sit down breathing heavily after the whole ordeal.

Figure: Have to say, that was very impressive. Do you have any questions?

Jacen: A couple but I'll narrow it down to my most important one. How do you know my mother?

The figure slowly removes his hood to reveal that he is none other than Kanan Jarrus.

Kanan: Because I love her and you very much, Son.

Jacen: [taken aback] What?! You're my-?!

Kanan: Yes, I'm your father. I wish I had more time with you but I have to leave now. You passed your trial with flying colours, Jacen. You should feel proud and yet I feel that you are not.

Jacen: To be honest, I'm happy to hear that I pass but I can't help knowing that I fought my own father to do so.

Kanan: I know, I was shocked when I passed my test too. Still, I accepted it almost as if I accepted myself after everything I went through. It's time, Kiddo.

They both get up but then Jacen hugs his dad. Kanan returns the hug.  
  
Jacen: Dad, will I see you again?  
  
Kanan: Look inside your heart, Jacen, and you will know the answer to your question.  
  
Kanan places a hand on his son's right cheek before fading from sight.  
  
Kanan: I'll always be proud of you.  
  
Jacen closes his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again to see he is at the entrance to the cave. He composes himself and begins to head back to The Jedi Temple. In The Jedi Council Chambers, Luke is meditating. Focusing n the brief ripple he felt before, he sees many things that are shocking to see. Death, destruction, torture, and eternal suffering. The last of these images are flames engulfing The New Republic Capitol (Lothal), and his friends lying dead. This causes him to snap out of his meditation and collapse to the floor just as Kyle Katarn walks in.  
  
Kyle: Luke, what happened?  
  
Luke: Nothing, just a vision.  
  
Kyle: Bad?  
  
Luke: Unlike anything I've felt before. I will inform The Council after Jacen returns.  
  
Kyle: Yeah, that's why I'm here, Master. He passed.  
  
Luke: Good. Summon him here, and ask Mara to bring Ben. And Kyle?

Kyle stops at the door.

Luke: Maybe send word to Leia about this.

Kyle: I will.

We fade to a communication room as we see Jacen calling his mom.

Hera: Congratulations, Jacen! I never doubted you for a minute.

Jacen: Thanks, Mom.

Hera: Is something wrong?

Jacen: I saw Dad. He misses you. Both of us. He's proud of what we're doing and wishes us the best.

Hera: I know he does. I can feel it in my heart.

Mara Jade: [approaching from behind] Jacen, it's time.

Jacen: I'll call you later, Mom. I love you.

Hera: I love you too.  
  
We fade to later in The Council Chambers. Jacen kneels before Luke and The Jedi Council (comprised of Luke, Mara Jade, Kyle Katarn, Saba Sebatyne, and others), who stand around the young Jedi in a circle with their lightsabers aimed at the ceiling. Luke walks towards Jacen.  
  
Luke: Jacen Syndulla, son of Caleb Dume and Hera Syndulla, do you swear to use The Force for the good of the galaxy and The Republic?  
  
Jacen: I, Jacen Syndulla, do swear on my honor, and on the faith of the brotherhood of knights, to use the Force only for good, denying, turning always from the Dark Side; to dedicate my life to the cause of freedom, and justice. If I should fail of this vow, my life shall be forfeit, here and hereafter.  
  
Luke uses his lightsaber to knight the now former Padawan.  
  
Luke: By the right of The Council, by the will of The Force, Jacen Syndulla. Rise, Jedi Knight.   
  
Jacen stands up and bows to Luke.  
  
Jacen: I won't let you down.  
  
Luke: Don't let yourself down, Kiddo. Oh, and you have the option to take an apprentice of your own.

Jacen: I would be honoured.

Luke nods towards his wife. Mara Jade walks towards the door and summons a young boy who looks to be a year younger than Jacen. The boy in question is Ben Skywalker, Luke's son.

Ben: You asked for me, Father?

Luke: Ben, you have progressed well in your training under your instructers and Master Katarn. If I were to allow you to train under a Jedi Knight, what would you say?

Ben: Yes! Uh, I mean I would gladly take the opportunity, Grand Master.

Luke: Very well. Ben Skywalker, from this day forth, you wil learn the ways of The Force under Jacen Syndulla. May you both learn things from one another, and may The Force be with you.  
  
The two Jedi bow and take their leave, ready for whatever comes their way. However, just above Tython's orbit, several uknown battleships emerge from hyperspace. We cut to the bridge of the main cruiser, where we see it is under the command of The Yuuzhan Vong. A Commander approaches The Warmaster.  
  
Commander: Warmaster, we have reached the home of The Jedi. Orders?  
  
Warmaster: Send word to our fleet to begin the invasion.  
  
Several Yuuzhan Vong let out blood curdling roars at their Warmaster's answer, meaning the war against The Yuuzhan Vong is about to begin. This is when we fade to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, we go back to The Clone Wars for the first time The Grand Army Of The Republic comes face to face with General Grievous.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of that. Leave a comment below and let me know what you think in the comments section.


End file.
